If The World Ends, It Won't Finish You
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: My response/ fix it/ denial fic to CoE, so it's AU. "Ianto!" he screamed in panic as his mind tried to work out what was reality and what was not...


Warnings: Slight OOC mayhaps but I suppose it makes sense as it's kinda AU. Tried my best.

Also Spoiler Alert!!!

MAJOR Children of Earth Spoilers days four and five! As well as the end of S2. But this is a fix it fic so...yeah

A/N: This is AU. Uber AU. Also Everyone was doing their own Dallas fix it and I had to join. This may become the start of a series. The plot bunnies be dancing...

This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and please forgive me! It could be better but I kept on getting distracted so decided to just post it before I forget to.

_"You can't just run away!" _

_"Oh yes I can. Watch me." _

Jack found himself inside the TARDIS. The Doctor stood before him and nodded with an understanding frown gracing his face. As hard as Jack tried to fight them, tears still started to roll down his face. The tired ducts still had tears left despite the countless nights of sobbing. The whole world began to blur and fade once the Doctor opened his mouth to speak.

With a gasp, Jack bolted up from the bed, encased in a warm duvet cocoon.

"IANTO!" He screamed in panic as his mind tried to sort out what was reality and what was not. A large husky jumped onto the bed upon hearing the fear in her owner's voice, waking the naked figure laying next to Jack in the process.

"What! What happened?" sputtered the man sitting up and trying to move the large dog off of his chest. "Alice! Alice get off of me!" Alice started to lick the tears off of Jack's face and ignored the protests from her fleshy seat. After some coaxing, she finally moved to the edge of the bed where she watched both men intently. The naked man heard Jack sniffling and automatically rubbed a hand up and down the duvet clad back.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Sorry..." replied Jack "Bad dream. Go back to bed."

"No, tell me about it. If it has you upset, I want to know." Jack's bed mate started to remove the tangled duvet from around Jack's body "You can be such a duvet hog, we really need to buy another one." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jack wriggled out of the duvet and pulled the man next to him in a tight hug which was returned.

"Ianto...I lost you." Jack sobbed as Ianto pulled him down so he was laying on his chest.

"Shh, I'm here. It's all right." Soothed Ianto who started to lightly stroke Jack's biceps with calloused fingers. It always helped Jack calm down.

"God it was horrible...I...you died...Tosh and Owen were already dead. Then Alice hated me and-" Jack suppressed a sob

"Start from the beginning okay?"

About an hour later, Jack had finished retelling his traumatic dream. Throughout, Ianto listened intently inserting 'yes' and 'go on' in the appropriate places. He also focused on trying to relax Jack with soft caresses and kisses. He wiped the last of Jack's tears away while working out a good reply.

"Tosh and Gwen were telling me last week how dreams about death are actually looked upon as good luck in some cultures."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some old oriental belief. I think it has something to do with the circle of life."

"Where did they hear this?"

"They dragged Owen and Rhys to this new age couple enlightenment workshop where there was a talk on dreams."

"Owen and Rhys went to that?"

"Not without a fight. Owen was pretty pissed when he found out he had to go. Tried to persuade the girls to go as a lesbian couple so he could skip out. Rhys only agreed because it had a free buffet lunch."

Jack laughed slightly, burying his face in Ianto's chest and relishing in the human contact.

"Tosh admitted she wasn't into the idea at first but enjoyed the Karma Sutra introduction class. I think Owen did as well."

"Kama Sutra? Maybe we should sign up for this workshop." Jack suggested in between planting kisses on Ianto's chest.

"No way Jack. Last thing I need is for you to start giving sex pointers to a Kama Sutra instructor...again."

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing. We still get Christmas cards from some of the class remember? Those people were very thankful. In fact, that one red head said I should start my own class." Jack said smugly and he could practically feel Ianto's eyes roll.

"We also were eventually kicked out of the class for inappropriate behaviour, which I still can't believe you pulled off given that it was a Kama Sutra class of all places."

"Oh I don't think it was me getting off that lesson..." Ianto didn't need to see to know that Jack was leering at him. "Now that you reminded me, why don't we try to relive that moment? Just start calling me Guru then I'll get some incense-"

"Jack, that dream. I think we should talk about that first."

"Why can't I have the boyfriend who just shags my nightmares away? I get the guy who has to take them apart." Whined Jack.

"_Jack_."

"But-" Ianto started to ghost designs on Jack's back, causing him to shiver. "Okay you win. The thing is...it felt so real. I know one day it'll happen; losing every one. Well, minus the aliens. Being alone scares me Ianto. When you go off for months on your tours is the worst. I'm always afraid you'd get in an accident or even find someone else. No Ianto, I don't want you to stop going on them just because of me. It's just, I'm so afraid of waking up one day and finding the most important thing in my life has left forever and I never got a chance to..." Jack broke off when he felt more tears start to form.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay." Ianto pulled Jack into a tight embrace "I'm so sorry I have to leave sometimes. I'll try to see what I can do about that but Jack, I love you more than anything. You are and always will be the most important thing in my life. No one can replace you or make me forget you. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. You're not going to get rid of me that easily. I promise."

"I love you too Ianto." confessed Jack while cupping Ianto's face and pulling it towards him. "I love you so much." Soon Jack and Ianto fell into a blistering kiss leaving both parties panting.

"Thank you." Jack eventually sighed as Ianto started to place butterfly kisses on his forehead, neck and spaces between. "Thanks for listening...every time."

"Always...oh and you are definitely cutting back on the Buffy and Doctor Who next time I'm gone."

"What else do you expect me to do?"

"Watch porn like a normal person?"

"Oh believe me, porn stars are awkward teenagers in comparison to the things you can do." He said huskily and propped himself over Ianto, with hands on either side of his head.

"Really?" Ianto smirked, knowing what was going to happen next. "Should I start calling you Captain now? Or do you prefer Guru?" Before Jack could think of something to say, Ianto pulled Jack down for a passionate kiss. It was a while before they broke apart for air. By that time Ianto had rolled Jack over and could now feel stings from Jack's nails raking his back.

"I'll order the costume online first thing tomorrow morning." Jack nearly gushed as his mind started to shut out all thoughts not related to sex with his lover. A small voice was telling him he should be ashamed at how easily Ianto could manipulate him but it was quickly silenced when Ianto whispered in his ear in such a delicious way.

"Good...now Captain, I'm going to repel all nightmares from that beautiful head of yours and make all your dreams come true."


End file.
